


Love In An Elevator

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dom/sub, Elevator Sex, Elevators, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being trapped in an elevator with Sam, but you're claustrophobic so Sam decides to "distract you"</p><p>Sam x Reader smutty goodness ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In An Elevator

It had been a stupidly long day, you were hunting down a lead on a string of mysterious deaths in the area that lead you and Sam, or rather FBI Agents Johnson and Young to the local morgue while Dean and Cas followed up with the sheriff.  
  
After investigating the latest body, you now knew what you were dealing with, vamps. Should be easy enough to take care of as soon as you found the nest.  
  
You and Sam made your way to the elevator, the morgue here was three floors underground to which the resident doctor made a hell joke that neither of you found particularly funny.  
  
You walked into the elevator as soon as the doors opened; you hit the button and took a deep breath. You hated these things, you were claustrophobic and being inside a small, enclosed moving box didn’t help the situation.  
  
Sam pulled out his phone to call Dean when the lights dipped, and the lift jerked to a halt sending you both flying forward. The emergency lights kicked in leaving you both in a dim glow, you flew the remaining distance to the control panel and hit the button for your floor repeatedly to which nothing happened.  
  
Panic set in as you scanned the small area for an escape route in vain. Sam grabbed his cell and tried to call Dean but there was no service.  
  
"It’s probably a power cut" Sam said quietly watching your every moment.  
  
You were pacing the tiny space breathing heavily. Even with the mirrored back to the elevator, you still felt as if the walls were closing in. You leaned your arms against the mirrored surface and tried desperately to steady your breathing. You saw Sam’s reflection studying you closely, he knew you were claustrophobic, but the looks he was sending you weren’t helping your breathing at all  
  
"You need to calm down Y/n" he said from his position by the door, his voice steady and deep.  
  
You shook your head before managing to pant out the word "cant"  
  
Sam pushed off the wall and walked the sort distance to you. He stood directly behind you, his firm chest against your back. He ducked his head so that his lips were by your ear  
  
"I said you need to calm down" you had to bite you lip to stop yourself from moaning.  
  
Sam’s voice was so dominant it made your legs shake with need. You weren’t sure whether Sam knew you had a sub-dom kink or if he was just trying his luck in hopes it would calm you but either way you didn’t care. You’d liked Sam for a long time, ever since they strolled into Bobby’s while you were there and his eyes hit yours, you were hooked.  
  
You feel his arms move around you, one arm grabbing your hip tightly while the other snakes around your waist pulling you firmly to him so you’re back is flush against his front. For a moment you think you feel him hard against your back, but there he speaks again and your head spins so much you can’t focus and anything other than his voice.  
  
"Take a deep breath" you feel your body obey his commands without you realising.  
  
"Good girl" he praises and this time you can’t hold back your moan.  
  
As soon as the sound leaves you throat your eyes snap to Sam’s in the mirror to gage his reaction. He was panting; his eyes burning and practically black in the dim light and now you definitely know he’s hard behind you. Then it hit you, Sam wasn’t just using a dominant voice to try and calm you, you weren’t the only one with a kinky side; Sam was a Dom.  
  
You squeeze your knees together to try and ease the increasing burning at your core. The rest of you is frozen under Sam’s intense gaze.  
  
"I think you need distracting while we’re in here" you were unsure whether it was a question or a statement but you nodded none the less.  
  
Sam moved his hand from your hip to the edge of your skirt, he growled when he realised you were wearing stocking and suspenders. He pulled up the fabric of your skirt, watching you closely for any signs that you wanted him to stop.   
  
He used the hand at your waist to hold up the fabric, letting his free hand drop teasingly over the bare skin.  
  
"You want this Y/n?" He asked, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. You nodded helplessly and Sam chuckled

"Use your words baby girl" you almost came right then. You moan before answered  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sam’s hand froze from teasing the skin of your thigh, his eyes met yours again in the mirror  
  
"Yes what?" He demanded his voice hard. You let out a heavy pant; it had been so long since you’d had the chance to play like this; now here you were with Sam fucking Winchester  
  
"Yes sir" you plead  
  
"That’s better" he nods nipping your ear.  
  
He moves his hand again tease lightly over the edge of your black silk panties. You gasp and move to grab his arm but he stops you.  
  
"No, hands at your sides. No touching" he smirks against you skin before suckling on your earlobe, biting it lightly before returning his attention to his task.  
  
You ball your hands at your side, nails digging hard into your palms. He hadn’t even touched you yet and you knew you’d have open wounds on your skin at this rate.  
  
He teased lightly over your silk covered centre, barely touching you but driving you crazy. You could feel how wet you were already  
  
"Tell me what you want Y/n" he kissed down your neck while waiting for your answer.  
  
"Please Sam; touch me I can’t wait anymore please. Waited so long...." you pant incoherently but Sam gets the gist of what you’re saying.  
  
"I know Y/n I’ve wanted this for so long, didn’t know....no more wasting time" you were so lost in his words you didn’t notice him moving his hand until you felt your panties get shoved aside as his finger invade you.  
  
You throw your head back in bliss at the feeling of Sam’s long fingers burying themselves inside of you. You moan and cry as he pumps them in perfect rhythm, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust of his hand.  
  
"Sam please need to touch you, please need...." you wanted your fingers in his hair, on his arms, anywhere on him within your reach.  
  
"Ok baby girl, since you asked so nicely" your hands flew onto him the second the words left his mouth. One and against his arm at your waist, the other you reach behind you to Sam’s hair, lacing you fingers into it and pulling lightly.  
  
Sam pulls away from you and pushes you into the corner, he removes your jacket and unbutton you blouse. He kisses his way down your chest before stepping back. He removes his tie and ties your wrists together. It’s a simple knot and you both know you could free yourself without thinking if you wanted to, but god you didn’t want to.  
  
He drops to his knees and reaches to pull off your panties shoving them in his pocket.  You moan as he lifts your right leg over his shoulder and drops his head to your core, licking lightly up the centre.  
  
"Sam can I touch? Please sir need to touch you" Sam growls at your choice of words sending vibrations through your core.  
  
"Yes" was all he said before returning to your dripping pussy  
  
Your bound hands find their way into his hair pulling at the strands making him moan against you. The combination of Sam’s tongue and Sam’s moans driving you closer and closer to oblivion.   
  
"So close, can I come sir? Please let me...oh fuck...Sam please" you beg unashamedly, Sam chuckles against your clit not helping you current need at all.  
  
"Since we’re short on time and I want to be buried in this tight little pussy I’ll allow it, but don’t think I’ll let you off so easily next time. Do you understand?" All your mind could focus on was the words "next time", there’d be a next time; your toes curl with excitement at the thought but you remembered to answer.  
  
"Yes sir" you pant out and with another flick of his finger and a lick of his tongue you fall apart. You scream his name as you convulsed against the wall, Sam holds you weight up on his shoulder as you lose use of your legs.  
  
Sam slowly lets you down and stands; he rids himself of his jacket and removes his tie from your wrists throwing it to the floor. Suddenly and without warning, he crashes his lips to yours.   
  
The kiss was rough and demanding. He pushed you backward pressing you further into the wall.  
  
He grabs your hips and effortlessly lifts you up; you wrap your legs around his waist automatically, grinding against him.

You feel him reach to release himself from his pants. The whole time his mouth never leaving yours. He lines himself at your entrance and looks you in the eye, giving you a chance to stop; you nod manically silently begging him not to stop. He chuckles and kisses you lightly before slamming into you hard.  You come instantly at the welcome fullness. You scream hard, writhing against him.  
  
"Didn’t mean to....sorry..." your submissive side begging for forgiveness  
  
"Shh it’s Ok baby" Sam kisses you tenderly leaving you breathless  
  
"You ready for more" he tease making you clench around him. He growls low in his throat as your inner walls squeeze around him.  
  
"Oh god yes, please fuck me Sam, need you"  
  
He slams his lips to yours, kissing you passionately, before pulling put of you and slamming back in. His hips crashing into yours deliciously. He pounded into to you roughly, hitting every nerve perfectly.   
  
"So fucking tight, you’re fucking perfect Y/n" you whimper at his words. Overwhelmed by every feeling coursing through you.   
  
"Oh god! Sam...So close..." you mewl, feeling yourself start to tighten around him. Sam hisses in pleasure at the feeling  
  
"Tell me how much you want to come Y/n" he grows biting your neck leaving his mark there.  
  
"So much...oh god....want to come....want to come on your cock. Please Sam. Please...fuck..." you beg him whole heartedly making him slam into your harder, you scream at the feeling but try and hold back until he says you’re allowed to come. The he says those four magic words  
  
"Come for me baby" he whispers leaning his lips to your ear.   
  
"SAM!" You cry out in ecstasy, your eyes roll back as pure bliss pulling him into heaven with you as he slams into you. Your sight goes white; the last thing you saw was the look of awe in Sam’s eyes.   
  
He pulls back resting his head on yours, gazing lovingly in your eyes smiling. He kisses you sweetly  
  
"God I’ve wanted to do that for so long" you laugh  
  
"Wish you’d  have said something Sammy" you say kissing him tenderly  
  
Just as you part the lights flicker on. You jump apart and change quickly; grabbing your panties from his pocket you pull them on and button your blouse. Your collar lucky hides the newly formed red mark on your neck. You see Sam smirk with pride as he spots it in the mirror.  
  
The elevator door open and you step you out. Sam’s cell rings as soon as you reach the exit.  
  
"You guys alright there was a power cut?" You hear Dean’s voice ring through Sam’s cell even from where you stood  
  
"We know Dean we were trapped in an elevator" Sam winks at you as the words leave his mouth. You feel yourself blush as his eyes drink in your body  
  
"Shit! Is Y/n alright?" Dean asked concerned, he too knew of your claustrophobia, Sam smirks at you before answering his brother you narrow your eyes at him wondering what he’s  going to say, but you couldn’t help but laugh when he said  
  
"Yeah she’s fine...I umm...kept her distracted"


End file.
